Vault-Tec University terminal entries
The Vault-Tec University terminal entries are a series of entries found on terminals in Vault-Tec University in Fallout 76. Appalachian Vault Registry VAULT 51 VAULT REDACTED VAULT 76 VAULT REDACTED VAULT REDACTED VAULT REDACTED Automated research terminal No gaming on this terminal at ANY times. Enter project passcode to proceed? }} Archived Logs Previous Program Results Dean Harland Elliot's workstation Hornwright, Liam Collingsworth, Drew more interesting experiment that should test the general willpower of individuals and how they react to deaths caused by food supply. I've tasted his pastes, they're suitably horrible, so we're going to mass produce them and add an arterial plaguing agent that should cause rapid circulatory system decline. I expect a full blown revolt within two weeks and we should be able to end the experiment in the middle of week 3. - H. Elliot }} O'Rourke, Shelby and have appropriate data, this would be a major breakthrough that Vault-Tec can surely benefit from. If anything, it gets her out of hair for a few months. Should she not return within her given time period, we'll need to find a team to locate wherever she holed up and retrieve any data for investigation. - H. Elliot }} Drew Collingsworth's workstation Abstract ability to consume food of unvarying texture but allow them to design flavors or use pre-created flavors. In this experiment there will be a control group that uses a standard regimen of Vault supplies, and an experimental group that subsists on nothing but my proprietary food paste formula (see attached materials). }} Proprietary Food Paste Formulation Proposed Flavor Profiles Advisor Response Liam Hornwright's workstation Abstract Advisor Response Medical training development terminal Introduction VTU-VMT101 VTU-VMT201 VTU-VMT290 VTU-VMT402 Overseer's log 10 15 2077 to test my hypothesis that using a calorically dense food paste of my own formulation is superior to standard supplies, and that my flavoring system will create enough variety so that dwellers won't get bored. }} 10 16 2077 given them time to adjust to one another, the parameters of the experiment and their respective roles. I plan on giving an address later today. }} 10 17 2077 }} 10 19 2077 10 23 2077 , and we lost power in the vault temporarily. The dwellers were able to quickly restore power via the backup generators. I assume that this is part of a drill, and my people performed admirably. }} 10 26 2077 staff died in the middle of his work day. I'm waiting on the Coroner's report before I make any decisions. }} 10 27 2077 10 28 2077 ordered the dewllers to take stock of the remaining standard issue food to see if we have another week left in us }} 10 29 2077 10 31 2077 11 01 2077 and are threatening to storm my office. I'm not sure if I can hold off a full offensive for 2 full weeks. }} 11 02 2077 Physical health development terminal Introduction VTU-HWB101 VTU-HWB201 VTU-HWB304 VTU-HWB410 Power terminal Maintenance Logs Simulation vault entrance Previous Simulation Status Simulation Vault Current Status Upcoming Simulation Status Terminal: Blake, Michael Course Syllabus Template Notes to Self Horse Creek Petroglyphs that far inland during the sixth or seventh century is fascinating. Now, whether it was written in Old Irish Ogham, Basque, or some other ancient language is up for debate. Personally, I prefer the Basque translation, as it paints a vivid picture of a great bison hunt. But regardless, it's exciting to study and theorize about any petroglyphs in our own back yard. }} Jacquelyn VTU they believe language is a skill worth preserving in the event society collapses and was all need to move underground. }} Guidestone Translation Vault-Tec mission statement terminal Introduction Our Staff Our Facility Our Promise to do with that future is up to you. }} Young dweller development terminal Introduction VTU-PDM101 VTU-PDM201 VTU-PDM222 VTU-PDM401 Category:Fallout 76 terminal entries